


【海城】黒羊狩り（上）

by LandM



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandM/pseuds/LandM
Summary: カジノパロ。黑羊：不合群者。鬱。
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 8





	【海城】黒羊狩り（上）

【海城】黒羊狩り（上）

寬闊的室內大廳，豪華的裝潢。成排的拉霸機和柏青哥不知疲倦地播放刺耳的音樂，夜遊的顧客興頭正濃時忘我地興奮叫喊。鋪陳考究的地毯和軟包裝飾也遮掩不住這種嘈雜又氣派的景象。這裡顯然不是一般的娛樂場所。

今天開始，城之內就要開始在童實野周邊最大的賭場裡正式工作。他身著統一要求的正裝工作服，在一層大廳的桌上游戲區等候客人的光顧——他面前的綠色絨布桌台上赫然印著「BLACKJACK PAYS 6 TO 5·DEALER MUST HIT SOFT 17」。這是賭博遊戲21點的遊戲台。  
城之內對於自己居然能成功應聘到這種高端服務業感到有些不可思議；對於一個出入社會的年輕人來說，荷官的基本工資要高於同類服務業的工作，而且對於城之內本人來說，他對於賭博遊戲自小就有相當的情結，那種天生的衝動就像是在血液裡流動的東西一般；能站在這裡工作可是一份相當的殊榮。

大廳裡陳設的大量的五光十色的遊戲機器像是夢中場景裡的東西，特別是店中央那台巨大的柏青哥機器，城之內每次看到都會下意識地嚥口水。這裡寬敞又豪華，和以前自己去玩過的那種地下機廳可謂是天壤之別。儘管喜歡這種運氣遊戲，城之內也沒有傻到會拿自己還不甚多的工資和存款來試試手氣：他首先需要養活自己，然後甚至還要供養自己的妹妹——並且他也深知沉迷賭博的人的下場。他信任自己的勞動付出換取的東西，並且不想懷疑這一點。也許這個世界上並沒值得他賭上自己全部人生、去孤注一擲的東西。

因為是第一天獨當一面，城之內盡了自己的努力整理著裝，甚至連那頭過於活潑的金發也裝上了鋼絲發卡，被服服帖帖夾在腦後，比起畢業那陣看起來沉穩了些許。橙汁內不久前才認識便迅速聊得痛快的黑色捲髮同事特地來揶揄他，問他怎麼這麼拘謹要不要他的特殊算籌碼服務之類，被城之內來了個鎖喉伺候。然後城之內又站回自己負責的遊戲台區域，緊張地觀察來往的遊客。

荷官的工作內容說起來也和那種傳奇影視作品中出現的八九不離十，不過實際只要嚴格按照莊家規則陪同前來的賭客進行遊戲和結算就可以。現代的賭場為了避免出千也採用各種電子設備例如洗牌機之類提高容錯，並沒有什麼高超的作弊或者算計方法可以通過。對於荷官來說，需要注意的東西除了行為禮儀規範之外，比較有技術含量的活計便是最後的籌碼計算。

城之內在先前培訓的時候就苦笑，他明明不擅長算術，可現實偏要他來代表偉大的數學統計規律來發牌；他只希望自己不要在算籌碼的價格時捅簍子，憑藉自己的運氣給顧客發點好牌，興許賭客贏錢贏得開心還會賞他些許小費，在他的窮酸工資上添一小筆。

遊客來來往往，也不是全都在此停留進行賭博，僅僅來店裡觀光飲食觀看表演，以滿足好奇心的客人也不少。城之內缺乏經驗，排班自然也沒有把他分配到樓上更加高級的台去。接近入口大廳的遊戲台主要面向輕度顧客，下注的下限和上限都不高。

不久，很快便有一小隊休閒打扮的賭客來到城之內的台前，點名要玩百家樂。城之內擺出一份認真可靠的表情，簡單說明了一下規則，便拆封了撲克牌便開始遊戲。年輕人的打法有點莽撞、看起來是新手的樣子，而且也似乎並不是衝著贏錢來玩，而是只是花點小錢作為無聊的排遣。很快其中便有幾個人連輸幾場輸光了手裡的籌碼，拱手起身退出遊戲。很快年輕人便都陸續離開，城之內目送著他的第一批客人走掉。

「祝您度過一個愉快的夜晚。」城之內擺擺手送客。

這就算是一個好的開始嗎？城之內心想。

這樣普通的情形進行了幾回，前來的賭客也沒有發生夢幻的大輸大贏，自然也沒有給城之內的小費。城之內嘆了口氣，一下放鬆起來的腦袋有些昏昏沉沉，於是他便起身休息。大廳深處的樓梯附近，西裝革履的人似乎多了起來。城之內拿余光掃視一遍便想避身通過，去到裡面的員工休息處，沒想到這一瞥像是有魔力一般把城之内定在了原地——一個純白的身姿立在人群的前端，正欲往楼梯上迈步。白色礼服的主人是一位年輕男性，簡單看上去不比城之內年長多少。他身穿的衣裳剪裁得體，身材挺拔而優雅，雪白的立領一絲不苟地整理著，襯著面容熠熠發光。琥珀般的金色眼睛裡寫滿了凜冽與神秘，就連其翠玉色的頭髮也醒目至極卻不顯突兀——短髮稍稍遮蓋住臉頰，凸顯出宛如被最優秀的藝術家雕刻過的下頜的美妙弧度。男子溫柔地笑著，一邊與其下的同伴交流；他每向上走一步，身後的深紅色羊絨披風就在台階上拖動一步，出落地像是故事裡的王子一般。

目不轉睛。城之內一向討厭有錢人、特別是位高權重驕橫跋扈的人，然而眼前的這位男子似乎使城之內完全脫離了原本的想法。眼前的男子與城之內的身份赫然有著雲泥之別，是城之內平常所無法接近的。他沒法像往常討厭電視裡出鏡的財閥頭目一樣討厭這位男子，相反，城之內感覺自己內心產生了奇妙的變化，他對男子有種熟悉的陌生感，這中感覺使他有種衝動想要去了解接觸對方⋯⋯

然而這種恍惚感並沒有持續多久，似乎是意識到了城之內毫無掩飾的注視，綠髮男子轉過頭來向城之內笑著擺手打招呼。四目相接的一剎那，城之內臉上窦然一紅，連忙避過頭逃也似地快步走開，最初的記憶只留下了身後的隻言片語：  
「瀨人大人還真是年輕才俊，到哪裡都能吸引別人的目光呢。」看到這一幕的人忍俊不禁。  
「哪裡哪裡！您過獎了。」似乎是綠髮男子的回應。  
「這邊也有這樣新鮮的面孔啊……」最後聽到的句子。

怎麼辦，被看到了……！

城之內衝進休息室，熟悉的環境使他迅速地鎮定下來。那幅漂亮的臉孔像是在牢牢地印在了腦海裡，城之內暗暗下了決心，有機會一定要去親近這位一面之緣的對象。他是賭場的常客嗎？不過說，善賭的人會不會有什麼不好的品行……好奇的發想一度佔據了上風，城之內又搖搖頭，覺得應該考慮如何巴結這樣的有錢人更加實際一點。

「請問伊西斯前輩在嗎？」想詢問前輩的意見，城之內先是在房間內環視一圈，卻並沒有找到目標。  
「說是辭職回國了。」被問到的同事回道。明明昨天有正常的道別離開、才慶祝過自己通過測試被賭場錄取了，怎麼第二天就人間蒸發了？哪裡有這樣的人呢？  
城之內拿出手機撥打伊西斯留下的手機號，在漫長的等待之後，放音口發出了滴滴的忙音。「好奇怪啊……」

城之內來賭場工作並不是事出無因。他原本是在賭場附近商業街的百貨公司打工的。天性會被這些花花綠綠的東西所吸引的城之內，下班後常常繞道過來一窺其中聲色。就是在這種時候，城之內遇到了伊西斯。

例行到賭場門前遛彎的城之內被剛出賭場倒班下班的伊西斯攔了下來，那個時候伊西斯在城之內的眼中還只是個奇怪的外國女人。伊西斯攔下城之內的動作相當的果斷，如果回想起來的話。  
那時眼前的女人非常有禮貌地向才下班推著單車吊兒郎當的城之內發問：「您找賭場裡面有事吧。」  
城之內心虛地擺手：「我只是個路過的！」

女人只是看著城之內。  
「如果你對裡面真心有興趣的話，可以去裡面應聘。就說是我推薦的就好。」並沒有對自己說的話詳細解釋。女人直接往下說著：「吾名為伊西斯，在這個行業也算是小有名氣。你去的話相信不會有人拒絕你的。」伊西斯確信似地，並不等候城之內的回答就欠身行禮離去。

城之內當時也只是「唔、唔」隨意應答了幾句。晚上回去後，輾轉反側的城之內卻也完全沒辦法把女人的話放諸一邊，有人推薦什麼的，這種機會簡直是天上掉的餡餅……那可是賭場啊！城之內又反复考慮裡面會不會幹什麼黑活，可是真的需要讓那種女人來拐自己當冤大頭嗎……總之，城之內也沒十分弄清楚當時自己忐忑的心情就第二天鬼使神差地邁進大門遞簡歷了。

第二天城之內的行動也出乎意料的順利。他終於打破許久以來沒進過賭場的心理障礙，賭場裡面的保安也沒有用他想像中的有色眼鏡看他。詢問了前台，城之內順利的向五樓辦公室的人事負責人毛遂自薦起來。人事斜眼看著眼前的活潑過分的年輕人，口頭上表示了幾次對年齡以及能力的懷疑；在城之內說了是名叫伊西斯的女人推薦自己過來之後，人事先是打了內線電話一通報告後，便應遞出簡單的合同，應允城之內明天可以過來試用實習。

賭場裡的項目很多，從這天開始城之內才從相對專業一點的角度來審視這些遊戲。根據遊戲的種類不同，大致分為紙牌類、骰子類、輪盤，最後是牌九之類需要單獨道具的遊戲。他認識了擅長玩骰子的黑髮同事，也聽說了伊西斯最擅長的遊戲是輪盤。她似乎有一神技：可以憑藉自己的意思控制輪盤的結果，無論是送贏以此招徠賭客、或者是制裁幾個贏得過頭的玩家，都很得心應手。這也似乎是她在博彩業界十分出名的原因。

城之內比較喜歡牌類，撲克牌遊戲也是對於初心者友好的容易上手的遊戲。遊戲規則之外，籌碼方面的工作技巧也不容小視，荷官需要根據顏色分辨面額，按照規範的動作撿、推、切、驗籌碼，最後根據遊戲的結果計算籌碼的變化。「你要記住，荷官要做的並不是要贏過賭客，而是要掌握遊戲整體的進行情況。」實習期間，伊西斯教導道。

一個月的實習說長也不長。最後的測試也難不倒有心人，城之內很快就通過了測試被准許第二天來上班。可伊西斯並未見到城之內正式上班的身姿就不辭而別了。雖然覺得奇怪……昨天通過測試的時候伊西斯也有向自己簡單地祝賀，想來那已經等同於告別了麼？城之內疑惑著，簡單接受了伊西斯離開的事實。

———————————————  
2 TO 1 · INSURANCE · 2 TO 1  
———————————————

雖然職場裡再也沒有前輩可以依靠，城之內對於自己份內的工作還是逐漸得心應手起來。見到綠髮男子那天之後，城之內又去問了黑髮同事，然而對方雙手一攤，表示也並不認識。「我也比你來得早不了多久啊，那人可能是偶爾從外國來的富豪？」城之內聯想到對方的外貌裝扮，一度默默認可了同事的意見。他嘲笑起自己不切實際的衝動，把自己的精力重新集中到工作上。一樓大廳的環境也挺適合自己的，嘈雜的環境幾度提醒了自己現實在哪裡。然而前天的遭遇又使他充滿希望了起來。

那時是深夜交接班的空閒時間，城之內來到地下飲食沙龍打算蹭點免費食物，偶然看見沙龍深處的牆壁上密密麻麻掛著的曾經光顧過這所賭場的貴賓的照片。裡面有一小部分看起來是日本的名人，其中幾位城之內甚至有印象在雜誌或者電視上見過。然後，一種奇異的希望突然燃燒在城之內心中，他仔細看過每張照片，希望能在上面尋找到令他無法忘懷的面孔，然後現實也沒有辜負他——他所尋找的綠髮男子的照片正正好好掛在差不多正中央的位置上。照片中的人端坐在弧形沙發上，一手拿著裝著香檳酒的玻璃高腳酒杯，一手擺著手勢，似乎在和鏡頭外的某人暢談著。畫框內的那副笑靨和自己這幾天來肖想的面龐別無二致，就連那雙漂亮的眼睛好像也投射出別樣的光線，流連在自己的身上……  
說不定這個男人和賭場有著比起興遊玩更加深刻的關係，是常客……？城之內腦內疾馳著。他是真的嗜好賭博嗎？還是說僅僅把這裡作為交際場所或者是消遣？他還會再來嗎？一種期待在城之內的內心紮根。

即使發撲克牌的工作單純並且有趣，那天起城之內也覺得自己無法像之前有十分的上心。他時常在每局的中間張望著門口的方向，期望在大廳或者別的什麼地方再次看到那個身影——  
「你在看哪呢？」桌對面坐著的賭客不滿地抱怨，甚至有人起哄吹起口哨來。  
原來城之內把牌發錯了位置。城之內立刻道歉，收回來牌重新開始遊戲。在不遠處的黑髮同事注意到城之內的窘境，立刻過來拍拍他的肩替他解圍，示意他可以去一邊休息一會。  
「城之內，你最近怎麼了？」同事耳語。「對了，有你的通知。」  
城之內有些驚嚇。一般這種時候都沒什麼好消息吧！減薪或者口頭提醒還好，要是把自己炒魷魚了怎麼辦……城之內忍不住叫苦，一邊擔憂著自己還沒捂熱的飯碗、一邊又想到如果真的被炒了自己是不是在沒法與那位再產生任何的交際而感到害怕，提心吊膽地走向人事處。

「那個——」城之內推門走進房間，差點沒敢直視人事負責。  
「城之內！恭喜你啊。」那個刻薄的人事居然很熱情地說道。  
「？」城之內摸不著頭腦。  
「這邊的負責人一致認為你做得很好。如果你願意的話，從明天開始你就可以為我們三層以上接待的專門的貴賓進行服務了。相應的工資也會高一些。」  
「貴賓？」  
「對。而且明天已經有預約了。你要來的話，今天可以先回去休息了。」  
城之內自然沒有拒絕的理由。他就這麼稀里糊塗地回去，並沒有對明天的客人有任何期待。  
「對了，順便問一句，可以知道明天的客人叫什麼名字嗎？」  
城之內從來沒想到，明天可能是他迄今為止的人生中最黑暗的一天。  
「你見了就知道了。」

———————————————  
2 TO 1 · INSURANCE · 2 TO 1  
———————————————

第二天的規定時間，城之內按照預約去往三層的貴賓室。一二層的大廳陳設和三層以上的房間風格產生了少許的變化。最明顯的差別是寂靜。遊戲區域之間的間隔更加明顯，比起人流湧動的一層來說空蕩了不少；照明也沒有全開，桌台靜默著，顯得有些陰森。  
今天預約玩的遊戲是21點，一種古老玩法也相當純粹的撲克遊戲。21點的規則很簡單，玩家要通過判斷是否要牌來使自己手中牌的點數盡量大過莊家，但是手中牌的點數不能超過21點。超過21點被稱為爆牌（Bust），若玩家先爆牌即為輸。點數計算中，K、Q、J和10牌都算作10點，A牌既可算作1點也可以算作11點，由玩家自己決定，其餘2至9牌均按照其原面值計算。如果拿到的是一張A和一張10點牌，便稱作黑傑克（Blackjack）。

「是這裡吧……」  
按照指示，預約使用的貴賓包間在三樓的深處。城之內穿過幾個遊戲設施，推開了三樓深處正對著的厚重雙開門。裡面比起所謂的房間，更像是另一處大廳：房間又高又深，望不見天花板，只有綠綢帷幔幽幽地從頂上垂下來。在水晶吊燈的底下有且只有一張21點的遊戲台。台前坐著一个人。

城之內下意識地默念起兩個小時前他才被通知過的工作內容，然而眼前過於衝擊性的光景使他停頓了片刻思考。城之內吞嚥了口口水，終於低聲問道：  
「是你……」  
整齊的綠發和黃金的瞳孔，正是那個令自己心馳神往的那個人。

今天要進行，是高倍率賭注的21點遊戲。  
以及，今天的預約了自己的客人是童實野本市的巨擘——海馬瀨人。  
這個叫海馬瀨人的顧客既然是本市的有錢人，城之內意外地卻毫無印象。是這個人做派低調還是自己由於一直以來的對上等人的反感才會對這個名字了無反應？通知的時間過於湊巧和緊急，以至於城之內沒有時間做另外的準備，自然也沒時間去了解。然而終於站在此人面前時，城之內卻被驚得定在了原地。如果說是巧合的話也太過幸運了！

還沒等城之內回國神來，海馬便以一種相當體貼地方式開口緩解了無言的氣氛：「呀，年輕人，你是叫城之內克也的吧。之前怎麼見你看我看得那麼入神，才稍微留意了一下……怎麼了，我還以為你看見我會高興呢。」  
「啊，不好意思。海馬先生……這麼稱呼可以嗎？」  
「無妨。」  
「那個時候確實失禮了，我只是……」城之內嘗試解釋。  
「沒關係沒關係……」海馬笑著擺手打斷道。  
「那麼，我們今天怎麼進行遊戲？就您一位來玩嗎？」海馬標致得體的動作看著城之內又一陣晃神，他只好把話題拉回今天的正題上。  
「啊，這個，本來有約別的客人來的，可是出了點小問題他們現在到不了。那你可以準備開始了。」

21點是莊家與閒家的單挑勝負，多人與少人參加在遊戲步驟上也並沒有什麼分別。城之內一面望著海馬，找不到什麼別的話可以說，只好無言地開始準備工作。遊戲固然簡單純粹，然而從新牌的拆封、撕掉鬼牌到驗牌、洗牌、收牌，放入自動洗牌機，每一個步驟都需要遵守嚴格的規定。在海馬面前堆著的籌碼山也不斷撥動著城之內的神經。

高倍率的遊戲自然有的相應分量的籌碼。城之內自上班以來從來沒見過如此多分量的籌碼，紅色圓形的塑料片上每一枚都印著10萬日元，面前的籌碼對應的金額總計加起來大概有上千萬。明明只是一堆塑料圓片的聚合體，只由上面印著幾百乃至幾萬幾十萬的價格標記，居然就能代表相當的錢，有著此等魔性的效力。然後這些圓片們便要通過單純是運氣的遊戲被輸掉或者贏走，進行交易，一念之間就能左右一個人的人生，這可正是賭博令人瘋狂的地方。

「那麼開始遊戲吧。」海馬拿起三枚籌碼擺進下注區。  
切好牌，按例城之內依次給坐在對面的玩家海馬發一張明牌後，給自己發一張暗牌。給海馬發出第二張牌之後，城之內接著給莊家位的自己發第二張暗牌，然後把第一張牌反過來，蓋在暗牌上面。這套動作只要幾秒就能完成，然而翻開來的牌使城之內頓了一頓：上面赫然是張A。  
要買保險嗎？城之內問。在21點的遊戲裡面，如果莊家牌面朝上的牌是A，玩家可以選擇用相當於原賭注一半的額外賭金來買保險（INSURANCE）。如果莊家確實有黑傑克，玩家將贏得2倍的保險賭金。  
然而海馬並沒有任何表示，他面前的兩張牌分別是5和8。海馬只是用指尖敲了敲桌面，示意拿牌（HIT）。下一張是一張6，這就到達了19的點數。  
「Stand.」然後海馬橫向輕輕擺手，示意停牌（STAND）。

玩家拿牌結束便輪到了莊家拿牌的環節。作為玩家先行拿牌的彌補，莊家規則要求必須拿牌到17點以上，不可以在這之前停止要牌。城之內拿起明牌用牌角翻過底下的暗牌，那張牌卻是一張J。  
這牌來的還真是不湊巧，一上來就是黑傑克……城之內有些過意不去地收走海馬面前的賭金，然而海馬只是雲淡風輕地笑了笑，就像久經沙場的人一般沒有任何波動。

海馬又放下了和第一局同樣的籌碼。「下一局。」  
這次莊家的牌是張7。遊戲繼續。  
「Hit.」  
海馬示意拿牌。先是2，9，然後是A。海馬又要了一張，這次是5。  
「Stand.」  
輪到城之內拿牌。桌上的牌翻開來先是Q和5，再摸一張，又是一張5，莊家城之內贏。

被收走下注籌碼的途中，海馬甚至和城之內攀談起來：「話說你，過來上班有多久了？是叫城之內？」尾音上揚，聽起來很愉快的樣子。  
「是前兩個月才過來的，海馬先生。」城之內一邊應答，一邊開始發牌。海馬也配合地放上兩枚籌碼作為默許。  
「那你的技術看起來還不錯。第一次這樣玩的感覺怎麼樣⋯⋯？」海馬又追問，一邊緊盯著城之內手上的動作，好像要看穿城之內準備發出的牌一樣。  
「先生，我只是作為荷官在這裡工作，這當然是自然的。」城之內被海馬看得有些發怵，從腦子裡想到得體的語言盡力回答。  
「下面不會這麼簡單了。」海馬做出似是而非的應答。

21點的遊戲非常遵循統計學規律，理論上算力足夠的話可以做到持續贏錢。一般來說，閒家會在莊家之前停牌以期待莊家爆牌獲取勝利，然而眼前的海馬卻沒有如此謹慎甚至可以說是冒進；他不惜冒著爆牌的風險，也要使自己盡可能獲得高的點數。  
而城之內也如海馬的預言那般，一開頭的好運並沒能繼續多久，在數次抽到爆牌輸掉遊戲。先一局的對局是海馬8，6，Q爆牌，下一局城之內便也以J，3，9爆牌而輸掉對局。  
海馬激進的拿牌策略使他手邊的籌碼總量慢慢地減少，很快籌碼山就被削減了三分之一；然而海馬卻還保持著那幅像是肖像畫一般優雅的笑容。城之內一直贏，反而身上的重壓越大，發牌的動作也逐漸變得猶疑起來。這個海馬，看不出他的拿牌策略。這種疑惑逐漸在城之內的心中堆起疑雲。  
海馬卻依然擺著想肖像畫一般挑不出瑕疵的笑容示意：「好了，下一局。」

遊戲進行的很快，往往十幾秒就可以定勝負。不同於他的拿牌風格，海馬的下注策略倒是相當的老練。在不利的時候防守、堅持，持續下注不隨意改變，然後伺機反攻。在賭桌上的氣運便是這麼一回事。如果參與遊戲的人自己退縮了，幸運女神也會離開；城之內好像也能切身體會到這種氣運。他對海馬感到欽佩與畏懼，並且感到自身也逐漸被引導、被挾卷到眼前的賭局裡。此時的勝負也已經不是城之內代表賭場與名叫海馬瀨人的顧客玩牌，而是城之內自己本人與海馬的單挑勝負。雖然城之內明白自己沒有把自己帶入對局的必要，不過這一把就是幾十萬日元的賭注與兩人單挑的形勢——簡直就是天國與地獄的交錯點——是在無法不令自己血脈賁張。  
城之內的臉上染上一層淡淡的興奮的紅暈；他不時望向海馬，試圖從他的臉上讀出一些情緒或者策略的傾向。海馬也樂見這種發展，然而在對局的時候海馬與城之內也不多進行交流，只是偶爾翹著腿側過頭來，臉上撇出一抹微笑以此表示出對眼前年輕人的欣賞。  
很快這種捨身的激進策略也逐漸扭轉了局勢的風向，接下來的幾局多是以海馬贏局，城之內爆牌輸掉而告終；陷入想要贏的情緒的城之內也不甘這樣下去，他天生的手氣引領著自己的牌運，每一局結束時，手上牌的點數也越來越大。這種漫長的拉鋸戰持續了大半個小時之後，真正動搖了城之內的對局便拉開了帷幕。

似乎覺得決勝負的時機已到，海馬拿了兩握的籌碼放進了面前的下注區。城之內起手的第一張牌摸到了A。這是他這天第二次摸到A。那張魔性的A散發出強烈的Blackjack的氣息，而海馬看著沉思了半晌，卻沒有任何後退之意，反而以更加強烈的攻勢應對。  
海馬的前兩張牌分別是3和9，已經是12的點數。  
「Hit.」海馬先發製人。拿到的牌是一張2。  
「Hit.」接著拿牌。城之內伸手從牌盒裡摸出一張，翻開放在前面的牌上面，是一張4。  
「Hit.」18點並沒能使海馬停止進攻，城之內又摸一張，是一張A。  
已經是19的危險點數。按理一般的人就會在此處選擇停牌，然而海馬好像聞到了運氣的氣味，眼神變得如同瞄準了獵物的夜晚的狼。海馬用指尖敲擊桌面，示意城之內繼續發牌。  
「Hit.」指尖的扣擊聲清脆無比，卻又像是通向地獄的門鈴聲。城之內摸牌的動作也緩慢下來。他沒法看透海馬的直覺；然後又是一張A。  
「Hit.」海馬仍然沒有停牌。  
拿到的第五張牌依然是一張A。三連的A擺在一起，如同是和惡魔做了交易一般刺目。不過也基於這最後的一張A，海馬面前牌的點數達到了總點數的21點。

「Stand……可以吧。」城之內頓了一頓。  
然後城之內翻開自己的牌。A的下面是一張4，接著拿牌，是一張6，合計21點。  
「是平局。」城之內宣布道。  
「啊啊，好可惜。」說著可惜，海馬的語調卻染上了興奮的顏色。「我還徹底以為會贏的呢。」

城之內不知道如何作答。正好是一輪的結束，城之內正好把桌上散落的撲克牌收攏，和原來棄牌堆裡裡的撲克牌混在一起，先是切牌洗牌了幾次，最後放進洗牌機裡進行二次處理。洗牌機發出了刷拉刷啦的平穩噪音，稍微沖淡了劍拔弩張的氣氛。  
沒錯，這個海馬並不是不擅長玩牌，甚至他相當知道如何去賭博。不過，他這樣玩並不是為了贏。這個海馬，究竟是想從眼前的遊戲中獲得什麼呢？城之內思索著無解問題的答案，直到機器停止洗牌發出提示過了幾秒，才緩緩回過神來。

「海馬先生是偶爾過來玩嗎？」  
「怎麼了？這回是推銷業務嗎？那這個你放心，我可是常客。」海馬答道。  
一般來說常客的話都會比較固定吧。找的服務，玩的遊戲，會有各種習慣之分。城之內稍稍有種自己被玩弄的感覺。還是說這就是有錢人的消遣？無論是找自己這樣的新人，還是不為了贏的玩牌……城之內終於說出自己內心的問題：「可以問一下為什麼選我過來麼？」城之內一邊從洗牌機裡把牌整齊的取出，摞在桌子上。  
「為什麼呢——」海馬重複了一遍問題，卻並沒有給出回答。  
城之內內心有點稍稍失落。也許他期望在海馬臉上看到不同的東西，不同於成功商人或者賭徒的笑容。然而那抹笑容就像是堅實的牆壁一樣，沒能透出半點眼前人的所思所想。然後城之內照例拿來紅色塑料卡，遞給海馬切牌。海馬伸手接過塑料卡，瞄了一眼便把卡插入撲克牌之間，示意城之內從這裡分牌。城之內這才注意到海馬的左手中指上戴著一枚金屬戒指。這是……城之內的心又窦得一沉。  
「我聽說賭場甚至可以為客人提供一些別的服務，……所以。」城之內小聲試探道。  
「誒……我還徹底以為你是個年輕有為的人才讓你來的哦？」海馬笑著反問。

「差不多時間也不早了，讓我們來開始最後的遊戲吧。」就在城之內還沒想好怎麼圓上自己的無謀提問時，綠髮海馬暗金色的眼眸突然一沉，便轉變了話題。  
「如果你這麼想知道的話。」  
說著，海馬又拿出倍於上一把的籌碼都推進了下注區，接著便沉默著等待著遊戲的開始。  
這個男人，海馬他是認真的。好像無關於下注的金額和態度，不知道為什麼，城之內突然有了這種意識。一種難以言喻的感覺在心底蔓延。必須要打敗他不可。必須打敗海馬不可。無論是作為對過往的彌補，還是現在——

海馬的第一張牌是7。  
橙汁翻過面前的莊家牌，又是一張A。這無疑是瘋狂的賭局的初顯端頭。  
「那麼。姑且還是問一下。要買保險嗎。」  
海馬依舊以沉默作答。像是要和撲克牌對話一般，海馬把手輕輕放在桌台上，敲了兩下。  
「Hit.」第二張牌也是7。  
看到這張牌城之內也屏住了呼吸。  
在21點的遊戲中，有著比Blackjack還大的一種牌型——三張「7」。

「Doubledown.」意為再下倍於原賭注的金額，並以下一張牌結束遊戲。  
海馬把手邊放的幾乎所有籌碼一齊推進了下注區。

城之內伸出手去摸那決定命運的一張牌。他緩緩的用手指從牌盒拈出最後一張牌。牌背面的花紋顯示的是前所未有深淵。城之內緩緩翻過派來，接著把牌放置在兩張7的上面。  
是一張黑桃7。  
這毫無疑問是奇蹟的再現。

城之內全身的血液好似倒流了一般。城之內深吸一口氣，為面前男人的強運所折服。然後他緩緩吐出低聲的字句：「恭喜你。」  
海馬卻只是站起身，繞過桌子，伸手翻過了城之內的牌。按理說客人是絕對不能接觸撲克牌的，否則會有出千的嫌疑，然而在場的兩人此時此刻都沒有空暇注意這點，更何況三張7已經是絕對的勝利。  
那是一張J。Blackjack。

「果然。」海馬的音調染上了不同尋常的顏色，那像是小孩子發現了好玩的玩具一般興奮的樣子。  
城之內這才想起來提醒海馬不能做這種違規的動作：「那個，海馬先生請您少安毋躁，一會會有我們的工作人員上來查驗並且兌換賭金——」然而海馬並沒有理會。  
突然好像注意到什麼動靜一般，海馬轉過身朝著門口的方向問道：「圭平？——」  
城之內也愣住了，他轉過身也想一睹門口的來人，卻沒想到被一股大力按倒在遊戲台上。  
緊接著是劈裡啪啦的聲音——受到衝擊的籌碼山滑倒並且滾落到地上，有一些甚至滾落到房間看不到的黑暗角落。那個聲音是如此的悅耳，延綿不絕。那是金錢摧枯拉朽的聲音。

「那個……請不要這樣——」城之內嘗試保持理智伸手擋開海馬。海馬壓在城之內身上，按住肩膀的手像是磐石一般重，同時逆光也使得他的表情沒法被看清。

「……你知道賭博的必勝法嗎？」這是城之內聽到的最後的語句。

TBC.


End file.
